Zangya's crush
by Kakarot-Matt
Summary: Zangya has been left marooned on earth after the rest of her companions were defeated by Gohan, soon she finds herself having feelings that are unfamiliar to her aimed at the ever oblivious Gohan.
1. Chapter 1

Here is just a little teaser of one of the pojects in the pipeline at the moment, i have a couple of other things on a slow burn but with a baby due in october cant say when anything will be finished.

 **Zangya's crush**

Zangya was staring into space her mind swirling with images of that boy, his crazy spiked hair, bulging muscles, intoxicating power and dreamy eyes, yes it was true she had a major crush on Son Gohan never before had she met anyone with such a kind gentle nature capable of such immense destuctive power, she wondered how he contained it all in his small teenage frame, she blushed lightly thinking about it.

"Heads up!"

Someone yelled across the GR mere moments before a Ki infused dodgeball slammed into Zangya's face the force sending her spiralling through the air into the nearest wall with an almighty bang.

"The idea is to dodge the ball wench" Vegeta scoffed at her.

"No really i didnt get that from the name jackass, i just wasnt ready to start thats all."

"I know thats why i threw it" Vegeta creased up laughing.

"Here let me help you up" Gohan's voice was gentle as always, "The gravity is turned up quite high today" he smiled down at Zangya.

"Thanks".

Zangya had no sooner taken Gohan's hand when Vegeta exploded with a golden aura dancing round him, teal eyes fixed on the young half-saiyan he launched across the GR barely visable to the eye, Gohan did not respond more than a slight sideways glance as Vegeta hurtled towards his head.

"lets liven things up a bit boy" Vegeta shot at Gohan.

With under a second to spare a bright white aura erupted around Gohan and with little effort he caught Vegeta's fist and redirected him into the GR floor simultaniously pulling Zangya to her feet.

"Thats enough for today" Gohan chirpped.

As everyone filled out of the GR Vegeta grumbled but knew Gohan was right there was no point incuring the wrath of Bulma, she may not be a saiyan warrior but she certainly knew how to instill terror in both himself and Kakarot. Zangya was still holding on to Gohans hand, even though his aura had faded on leaving the GR she could still feel a warm reasuring presence surrounding him, she wondered if it was his Ki warning Vegeta not to step out of line again, whatever it was Gohan just had the knack of making you feel completely safe and at ease. Just as the group reached the main lobby of Capsule Corp. Goku poped into view with a rather disgruntled looking Chi-Chi clinging to his left arm.

"Son Goku why is it you always drag me around with instant transmission, how about traveling in a little style every now and then, i mean i am a princess afterall!" she yelled in his face, Goku just smilled and rubbed his head as always.

"Hi son, hungry after your workout? race you to the kitchen" Goku shot off whith Gohan hot on his heels.

"Goku all you ever think about is your stomach!" Chi-Chi bellowed after him.

"wow Chi-Chi its been a while since you have pulled the princess card is everything ok?" Bulma asked.

"oh you know Goku, he is completely oblivious and has no concept of social standings or their meaning, i mean his father-in-law is the Ox king."

Goku will never change Chi-Chi, he has always been a mountain boy its all he has known, at least you have Gohan to pick up some of the princely duties."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Vegeta came into view dibelief etched on his face.

"ahh Vegeta charming as always" Bulma greeted her husband.

Vegeta adjusted his tone to a more friendly one, "what was that you said about Kakarot and Gohan?"

"well Chi-Chi is the daughter of the Ox king of the Ox Empire, which makes Chi-Chi a princess so by default Goku and Gohan are both princes of the Ox Empire..."

Bulma kept talking but Vegeta had somewhat zoned out and his mind was in overdrive, 'how can this be, Kakarot a prince on this planet and refuses his duties, whereas I a true saiyan prince not recognised at all, and the boy has official engagements, how am I only just finding out about this.'

"Hey Vegeta are you alright, there is a vain in the side of your head that looks loike its going to blow."

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zangya had been listening across the room intently, 'wow Gohan is a prince too how much more adorable and perfect can he get, guess there is no helping it time to get myself a prince.'

Over the next few days zangya found excuses to stay close to Gohan, she visited the Ox empire when she knew Gohan was on engagements, followed him into the GR when he went to train and even helped out with his post training meal, although Gohan was quite oblivious to how much Zangya was trying to gain his attention it did not go unnoticed by Bulma who found it most entertaining and thought a gentle shove might help Gohan see what was right in front of his face.

"you know Gohan I was thinking, eversince Zangya was braught back from HFIL all she has experienced of earth is Capsule Corp. it might help if she got out to see some of the places of this world so she can get a better understanding and familiarity for her new home."

"Yeah i see what you mean Bulma, I suppose you have an idea of what might help."

"well i thought you could break her in gently and show her some of what nature has to offer on earth, so a nice camping trip in the mountains and forest area should be good."

"hmm yeah that could work, i have the perfect spot, i have been meaning to get back out there myself to see Icarus."

"great so thats settled, i will make arangements to drop you off on the outskirts of the area this weekend, take as long as you want and soak up as much nature as possible." Bulma finished with a wink.

"Thank you Gohan for agreeing to help me with adjusting to this world." Zangya bowed in front of Gohan.

"no problem," Gohan laughed "I love being around nature so this will be like a little holiday for me."

And so as the weekend grew close Gohan packed his camping supplies and a couple of training Gi's while Zangya packed for what looked like a 2 week holiday, much to Bulma's amusement she chuckled as she poped her head into her room to see how she was doing.

"oh dear Zangya how long are you planning on stopping out there?" she asked sarcasticly.

"What do you mean?" zangya looked confused, "Gohan told me to pack the essentials, so this case is my hairdryer brushes and grooming stuff, this one is filled with all of those television things that this planet does and these two are clothes and..."

"ok stop " Bulma interupted, "for starters where do you think you are staying? there are no hotels up there dear you will be sharing a pokey little tent, next how do you expect all that electrical stuff to work thats a no no, and just how many changes of clothes are you planning on making a day?"

"Eermm..."

"Right, you can take one hair brush, a toothbrush and deoderant nothing fancy and i expect you to fit everything else into one holdall and a rucksack, i will be back in 15 mins."

Gohan touched down in the capsule corp. courtyard to spend the night before their flight in the morning, the night air was cool with a light breeze which carried a familiar scent to Gohans nostrils, sweet and floral he recognised it instantly however did not react straight away but walked towards the entrance feeling the presence follow him all the way he made his move, leaving an afterimage near the door he instantly appeared behind his persuer.

"Hey Zangya why are you sneaking around in the bushes."

"Dear god Gohan," Zangya shreaked "you nearly gave me a heart attack, how did you know i was here? am i still not masking my energy properly?"

"No thats much better, actually i smelt your perfume first, its sweet smelling and suits you well but easy to spot."

Zangya blushed lightly, "Do you think so? i make it myself."

Together they made their way into the main building where they were greeted by Bulma who directed Gohan straight to the kitchen where she had a saiyan sized snack waiting for him, while he proceded to inhale the vast amount of food Bulma and Zangya were going through the final plans for the next days trip.

"Ok so it will be an early flight, departing at 5am, lasting for around 3 hours it will drop you on the outskirts of Gohan's forest, there it will be about an hours trek through the forest to where Icarus will be waiting and take you to his grotto in a near inaccessible part of the forest covered mountain, any questions?" Bulma finished.

"Is there any reason why we can't just fly there ourselves?" Zangya asked, "looking at the distance we could probably get there in just over an hour."

Gohan stopped eating long enough to answer,"Because the whole point of this trip is to get closer to nature, get you familiar with your new home so you can adjust better and learn to blend with society." As soon as Gohan had finished his explanation he imediately went back to finishing off the remaining food.

 **Dont forget you can now follow me on twitter if you are a fan of what I write - matt kakarot-matt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan tossed the last empty plate on to the pile of others he had accumilated next to him signaling the end of his Saiyan sized meal, as the Capsule Corp. robots came out to clean up he stretched and let out a slight yawn.

"well i think its about time for us to hit the hay, my mum has had me out all day on royal duties as i will be missing some for the next week."

"yep good idea kiddo," Bulma responded "im going to fly you out so im off to get some shut eye too, honestly the things i do for you cutie." Bulma teased ruffling Gohans hair.

"sleep well Zangya, i will come wake you when its time to get ready."

Gohan waved as he wandered off towards his room, the robots had finished tidying and cleaning and scuttled off back to their various standby stations leaving Zangya in a now quiet sparkling kitchen, Zangya looked up at the clock, '9pm', and so with her head swimming with the excitement of tomorrows adventure she practically skipped off down the hallway to her own room.

It seemed like meer minuets had passed when Zangya found herself being woken softy by Gohan at 4am, as Gohan mentioned about breakfast being ready and dashing off after the smell wofting down the corridor Zangya dragged herself out of bed and pulled on the clothes she had pre sorted for todays traveling which consisted of a gray tracksuit and trainers, 'comfort is king in the wild' Bulma had said to her. Zangya followed the alluring breakfast smell to the kitchen where she found Gohan on what appeared to be his 11th helping of a full english breakfast, she looked at the clock 4:17, 'he works fast' she thought before sitting across from him and pulling a bowl and some chocolate cerials towards her, Zangya had developed a massive sweet tooth since settling on Earth and chocolate was always high on her hit list.

"Morning guys" Bulma greeted as she stepped through the kitchen door, "I will be starting pre flight checks shortly, all of your bags and equipment are being loaded by the bots now and it looks like you are going to have a nice day for it by the time we land."

"Thanks Bulma" Gohan responded finishing his breakfast, "Think i will take a little stroll outside, i will meet you down at the chopper in a little while."

As the clock struck 5am Gohan, Zangya and Bulma were strapping themselves into a luxury chopper, Gohan suspected it was supposed to be the prototype for CC's new top of the line international transport customers, settling back in the deep plush leather seats Bulma could be seen fiddling with swithes in the cockpit conpartment, suddenly her voice came over the intercom.

"What do you think guys? pretty sweet ride."

"Very nice, although are we actually allowed to use it?" Gohan asked.

"sure we are" Bulma asured, "i only finished building it yesterday so it needs a flight test before we sign it all off as a saleable product."

"so we are essensially guinea pigs then?" Zangya asked

"kind of."

Before anyone else could speak again Bulma had closed the intercom and started working the controls moving the aircraft out of the hanger and into open air where she quickly fired up the rotor blades and took to the sky, it only took a few minutes to climb safely above the city altitude limit upon which the main engine could be started, this consisted of several jet thrusters built specifically for this aircraft to be smaller than standard, a lot smaller, yet just as powerful. Even when the extra boost kicked in and they shot across the sky at great speed if you hadent have been looking out the window you might not have noticed, with fancy internal dampeners both sound and inertia are cancelled out giving an almost eiree quiet flight with maximum comfort, in fact Bulma was pretty sure the only way passengers would feel anything is if they were shot down.

The flight was pretty uneventful, Zangya had fallen asleep within 30 minuets of take off and Gohan was taking the time to meditate, Bulma was buisily looking over the instruments making slight adjustments when a prompt appeared on the GPS screen, she pushed the intercom.

"Gohan we are about 30 minutes out of the landing co-ordinates and will be switching to conventional flight mode for final aproach."

"Thanks Bulma."

Gohan took a few moments to take in the view, he was pleased to be greeted with the familiar sights of the same mountainous region that Piccolo had trained him in all those years ago before the saiyans first arived on earth, with memories flooding his mind he retook his seat and turned his attention to the snoozing Zangya, her head had flopped to one side causing a few loose bangs of hair to fall across her face and she was snoring lightly, Gohan couldnt help smile as he thought 'for all her tough act shes still a normal girl underneath, pretty cute too'.

"Are you actually going to wake her up or just sit and stare longingly at her?" Bulma joked.

"Shut up Bulma" was Gohans only response before turning his attention back to Zangya, "Zangya its time to wake up, we will be landing soon."

Zangya found herself being woken softly by Gohans voice as he shook her gently, as her eyes opened and adjusted she became aware of how close Gohans face was to hers causing her to rapidly change colour and almost jump out of her seat.

"i'm sorry i didnt mean to startle you," Gohan appologised retaking his seat.

Zangya regained her composure " Its fine, I dont know why I was so surprised I had to wake up at some point." she laughed weakly hoping Gohan bought it, which of course he did because its Gohan.

Gohan and Zangya fastened their seat belts and Bulma started her decent to the landing zone, as Bulma zipped over the ever closing landscape Gohan could see their drop off point on the horizon and with it a feeling of nostalgia or like returning to an old home, it had been far too long since he had been out in the wild properly he concluded. Soon Bulma was hovering over the point her sat nav told her was their destination, there was the edge of the jungle a couple of hundred metres away on their left, a stream cutting through it that terminated in a large lake a couple hundred metres the other side of the helicopter and a large mountain that rose up out of the jungle most of which was covered in jungle as if the trees were trying to pull the mountain down into its gloomy depths.

Bulma landed the helicopter softly and swithched off the engine, "ok folks you have arrived at your destination, please leave the aircraft in an orderly fashion and thankyou for flying air Briefs." she joked before leaping out of the pilots door, Gohan slid the passenger door open and stepped out into the fresh mountain air quickly followed by Zangya, they stopped to take in the view for a few moments before Gohan made a move, "well lets get our stuff from the hold and make a start, we have quite a trek ahead of us before we get to the camp site."

Bulma was making herself busy checking over all the systems of her prototype to make sure it had held up alright from its first test flight and had her head burried deep in the engine compartment fiddling around, Gohan opened a panel further down the side of the chopper to reveal their luggage, passing Zangya her bag Gohan slung his own over his shoulder and closed the panel, they said their goodbyes to Bulma who was now head deep in another compartment and strode off towards the jungle, it took a little over 5 minutes to cover the distance tothe jungles edge by which time Bulma had restarted the engine and was ready to take off, Gohan and Zangya waved as she zoomed off.

"Right, we need to follow this stream to our campsite," Gohan said pointing at a calm trickling stream that wound its way up through the landscape and into a dense jungle that seemed to consume a mountain.

"Remind me again why we didnt just fly there?" Zangya asked.

"Because if we walk we get to appreciate all that nature has to offer." Gohans face was glowing with unbridaled wonder as he tightened the straps of his bag and set off following the winding stream. Watching Gohans face fill with wonder and enthusiasm by being surrounded by nature and the possibilities of adventure Zangya couldnt help thinking how cute he looked, in battle he was powerful, ruthless and unrelenting, however in normal surroundings you would never assume that this happy, carefree, polite and rather docile young man was capable of hurting a fly. Zangya found Gohans split personality a huge turn on, his battle persona made her blood boil with passion and desire while his regular persona makes her fell all warm, cuddly and affectionate, it was driving her crazy, she had never had feelings like this before and had no idea what to do about it.

Zangya set off following Gohan, who had stopped to watch a shoal of fish leap up some small rapids, after the last one had made it up he continued on up stream Zangya hot on his heels as they aproached the outskirts of the mountainous jungle. Gohan stopped to pull out a medium sized machete, which he then tested the sharpness of, and two head lamps one of which he secured to his own head and the other he passed to Zangya.

"what do we need these for its only mid morning, now a pair sunglassed they would be most welcome."

"The jungle gets pretty dense in a few kilometers pretty much no light makes it to the jungle floor, then for some time it will be like walking in the middle of the night during a lunar eclipse." Gohan responded.

Gohan set off into the jungle swinging his machete every now and then at stuborn bits of undergrowth that couldn't be brushed aside, Zangya was impressed by how Gohan seemed to know exactly where he was going despite not having any obvious land marks or even a map, occasionally he would stop to show Zangya rare and unusual things he even seemed to have an affinity with the local wild life, a few times she could have sworn animals appeared just to greet Gohan before scuttling back into the depths of surrounding trees. In a small clearing that they seemed to stumble on out of nowhere Gohan stopped, threw off his backpack and stretched out in the pool of sunlight they now found themselves in.

"Time for a light snack i think," Gohan checked his watch, early afteernoon, "definitely time for a snack."

Gohan busied himself unpacking a picnic, handing Zangya a plate of sandwiches he set out other nibbles on a nearby tree stump and started helping himself to a massive plateful of everything.

"Is there much further left to go Gohan?"

"Its only about an hour hike from here," Gohan said between mouthfuls "But it gets a lot steeper from here, it will be worth it though."

"Oh that i dont doubt."

They rested for a while longer, then with the remains of their poicnic packed away they left the clearing to continue their journey, soon the jungle was so dense the only light was coming from the head torches and pretty much all Zangya could see was the back of Gohan, however after another dozen or so steps she thought her eyes were playing tricks what apeared to be fairly large glowing mushrooms started appearing across the jungle floor.

"Gohan, are those mushrooms glowing?"

"yeah a very rare variety, it only grows in this mountain range."

Zangya was now taking much more cautious steps as Gohan guided them close by the streams edge it also seemed to now be very fast white water and she could definately the roar of a large waterfall nearby and the sweet smell of wild flowers before they burst suddenly out into the bright mid afternoon sun, after her eyes had adjusted she could fully appreciate the beauty of where they were, they had come into a large clearing the waterfall Zangya could hear was cascading down a 20 meter cliff face at the far edge that flowed into a large pool in the middle that covered about 40% of the clearing, around the edge of the pool was a golden sandy beach with the odd cluster of trees providing welcome shade as well as growing some exotic looking fruits, the aroma inside the clearing was divine, sweet yet subtle, her eyes eventually wandered back to Gohan who had been stood watching her.

"Well shall we get settled in" he smiled clicking a deluxe tent capsule he had and tossed it down.


End file.
